Birthday Surprise
by Razen Arclight
Summary: Jadi tadi mereka cuma pura-pura tidur? Atau tertidur betulan karena lelah membuatnya? Sabo bisa melihat keletihan yang sama di wajah Ace. Luffy—seperti biasa.


_**Story By: Razen Bekantan Hijau .**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda**_

 _ **Rate: K+**_

 _ **Genre: Family/Friend-Ship/Drama.**_

 _ **Main Chara: Sabo, Ace, Luffy.**_

 _ **Warning: Maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD, AU, Sho-Ai , typo.**_

 _ **A/N: I own nothing from this fic, didedikasikan untuk tanggal 2 Juli.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Birthday Surprise**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

"Aku pulang."

Jas dilucuti. Disampir asal pada paku di dinding. Pemuda _blonde_ membuang napas berat.

Senja telah menjemput malam, berikut keletihan muncul mengiring langkah pertama menjejak kaki di rumah, disambung pegalnya otot selepas bekerja.

480 menit waktu yang dibuang demi pekerjaan kantor, berkas penting mengikis kinerja otak sedikit demi sedikit, berimbas pada kondisi fisik.

Sabo lelah sekali, paras diusap gusar.

Benang emas disisiri jari, kasar menyibak rambut. Dasi polkadot gambar stroberi ditarik lepas, sedikit berhati-hati agar tidak robek. Ini hadiah Ace dan Luffy bulan lalu. Kendati dia tahu saudaranya hendak mengerjai, tetap saja dipakai hampir setiap hari.

Omong-omong soal mereka, kenapa apartemen sunyi?

Kening berkerut. Mana Luffy? Biasanya kalau dia pulang, anak SMA itu bakal melolong bak anjing kecil, berlarian dari kamar ke pintu depan. Buat apa? Minta oleh-oleh daging.

Jeda dua detik setelah sepatu berpisah dari kaos kaki.

Nihil bunyi.

Sabo menunduk. Sepatu sport _fire_ berlumur tanah masih setia di tempat, berarti Ace juga tidak ke mana-mana.

Mungkin saudaranya itu asyik main _game_ di kamar, jadi tidak dengar atau tidak peduli. Tapi Luffy?

Tumben sekali.

Mengambil langkah maju dengan tanda tanya, dasi dicabut lepas. Pasang telinga baik-baik, barangkali ada suara yang—

"Nggroookk ...! Kkkrrr ...!"

—semacam itu.

Sabo meringis. Cepat-cepat dia memasuki ruang tengah, letak televisi dan sofa berada.

Benar saja.

Membisu kala menjejaki ambang pintu masuk.

Dua manusia bergender laki mengorok kencang. Bulatan ingus disertai bibir terbuka lebar. Yang menggelikan, baik kepala Luffy atau kepala Ace, tidak ada yang terbaring di sofa.

Bahkan kaki Luffy mengangkang lebar di atas sofa, kepalanya di lantai memeluk bantal berbentuk daging besar.

Hh ...

Sabo secara impulsif menggendong kedua saudaranya ala karung beras—berat!

Enggan bolak-balik, biar saja memaksa diri mengangkut bobot lebih berat dari beras betulan. Dipertanyakan mengapa Ace tidak bangun meski Sabo tidak sengaja mengayun tubuhnya agak keras, hidung Ace terbentur dinding.

Untung tidak memar.

Keduanya dibawa ke kamar. Luffy dibaringkan hati-hati, Ace asal lempar. Selimut ditarik menutupi badan mereka sampai ke leher.

"Selamat tidur, Luffy." Kecupan lembut sampai di kening adik tercinta.

"Malam, Ace."

Satu lambaian singkat sebelum menyeret kaki keluar kamar. Menyempatkan diri memastikan lampu kamar sudah mati—tidur dengan lampu menyala itu tidak baik.

Tangan diangkat ke atas, merenggangkan otot sejenak. Uuuuhh ...! Penat! Ingin rasanya ikut langsung berbaring, tidur lelap sampai besok pagi.

Sabo memijat pertengahan mata. Matanya tinggal beberapa watt. Kantuk makin gencar menyerang tiap mengingat betapa nyenyaknya Ace dan Luffy.

Tapi dia belum mandi, tubuhnya lengket karena keringat. Dia juga belum makan, cacing di perut merengek kelaparan.

"Hm?"

Menelusuri lorong gelap, Sabo mendapati cahaya dari dapur.

Kenapa menyala? Bukannya sudah dimatikan Sabo sebelum berangkat kerja? Apa sempat dinyalakan salah satu dari _roommate_ sebelum tidur?

Sabo mendengus lelah. Menambah kerjaan saja. Luffy yang pelupa jelas tak pernah ingat, bahkan mungkin dia masih belum paham fungsi lampu. Kalau Ace, yang ini betul-betul tidak berguna mengurus rumah.

Tidak ada yang menutupi dapur selain rumbai-rumbai cantik oleh-oleh Luffy dari Dressrossa, katanya itu pemberian Doflamingo-sensei.

Rencana Sabo, memasak mi instan biar tak perlu cuci piring. Nanti dia mandi pakai _shower_ hangat saja, malas menunggu air memenuhi bak mand—

Sabo berdiri terpaku.

Sekonyong-konyong pria pirang membisu, secepat itu juga kegusaran lenyap.

Membelalak lebar.

Meja makan penuh piring-piring tidak kosong.

Andai tidak menangkap bungkus plastik bermerek nama restoran Baratie di tempat sampah, pasti Sabo akan menganggap ini adalah keajaiban.

Dan mungkin tanpa akal sehat, dia sudah lebih dulu meyakini ini adalah—adalah ...

Bertumpuk-tumpuk katsu ayam dengan cacah wortel dan brokoli, tiga mangkuk sup krim jamur, dan sepanci besar kari daging. Masih mengepul panas.

Tapi yang menjadi fokus Sabo adalah kue tar besar berlapis krim kocok putih beserta potongan stroberi yang ... tidak rapi.

Tepat di depan kursinya.

Bahu tegang mengendur. Tertatih-tatih mendekati kursi. Duduk kaku, masih terperangah.

Kesunyian meliputi, keterkejutan rupanya mengikis proses kerja otak Sabo.

 _Klap_!

Sekali lagi terenyak.

Kegelapan menyapa penglihatan. Sabo kaget, iya, sangat iya. Panik bawaan, kepala ditoleh kanan-kiri mencari cahaya.

Sampai dia menyadari, ada cahaya di belakang kursi. Terang tapi remang. Kepala pirang menengok ke belakang.

Kelebat hitam muncul di tengah-tengah pintu masuk, seperti hantu karena efek cahaya kekuningan dari api mini.

Api lilin.

Lilin berbentuk dua digit angka.

Bibir menganga tidak percaya.

"Xixixixi~!" Yang paling muda terkikik, lalu menghambur maju ke depan, nyaris menyenggol si pemegang lilin.

"Saboooooo!" Luffy melompat kilat.

Tak sempat berkelit, keburu diterjang peluk erat. Tangan dan kaki kerempeng melingkari tubuh bagian atas Sabo.

"Selamat ulang tahun!"

Sabo memekik, nyaris terdorong ke belakang. Beruntung kakinya sigap menahan bobot tubuhnya, dan satu lagi manusia tidak disangka.

"K-kalian?"

"Mana makasihnya?" Celetuk yang seumur. "Aku sudah cukup bersabar terpeleset berulang kali di dapur, diserang lemparan tepung oleh Luffy, dan nyaris ketumpahan krim."

Ace berpindah tempat, tahu-tahu sudah sibuk memasang lilin di atas kue.

"Hei!" Luffy auto protes. "Aku tidak sengaja, kok! Tepungnya yang lengket di tangan!"

Otak Sabo mulai bekerja. Punggung Luffy ditepuk-tepuk, menyuruh turun.

"Kalian ..." Suara Sabo terdengar ragu-ragu, kalimat sengaja disetop. Telunjuk Sabo mengarah ke kue acak, satu-satunya makanan yang tidak cantik penampilannya.

"Apa?" Sinis Ace, duduk bersila di atas kursi. "Curiga itu beracun? Tenang saja, Luffy tukang cicip, dan dia tidak mati."

"Xixixi~" Luffy ikut duduk di kursinya sendiri. "Aku membuatnya bersama Ace pakai resep Sanji!"

Alis bertautan.

Oh.

Bersama-sama, ya.

Jadi tadi mereka cuma pura-pura tidur? Atau tertidur betulan karena lelah membuatnya? Sabo bisa melihat keletihan yang sama di wajah Ace. Luffy—seperti biasa.

Dengus geli mengudara.

Hilang sudah lelahnya.

"Ace ..., Luffy ..."

Atmosfer menghangat seiring lelehnya lilin terbakar api.

Dua pasang obsidian bergulir ke arah satu-satunya pria pirang. "Apa?"

Lengkung panjang serupa bulan sabit tercipta. Penuh ketulusan, Sabo membelah bibir dan bersuara.

"Terima kasih."

Ace buang muka.

Luffy terkikik, punggung telunjuk menyapu bawah hidung. "Xixixixi~ sama-sama! Aku juga punya hadiah buat Sabo! Kutaruh di kamar!"

Kepala Luffy diberi sapuan lembut.

"Terima kasih, Luffy. Dan Ace, kenapa kau?"

Tidak tahu mengapa wajah Ace terlihat menggelap.

"Berisik!" Masih berpaling, enggan membalas pandang. "Aku membuatnya karena dipaksa Luffy! Jangan salah paham! Buang-buang waktu saja!"

Senyum berkembang jadi cengir usil. Sabo terkekeh keras niat meledek.

"Oke, tak masalah tak dapat kue, ya. Luffy, kita makan berdua saja."

"Oooww~~!"

"Apa?! Tidak bisa! Sialan! Bagi!"

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
